Mentorship
by Madlyhatter
Summary: Shikamaru has been feeling stressed. Whether it's the constant missions or constant fan girls, all he wants is peace, quiet, and a place to take a nap. Too bad Neji's forced to stay at his apartment for an entire week. Will testosterone save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Recently, I have been on this Shika/Neji craze that is a bit too unhealthy for my taste. Anyways, in a day, I just got this sudden idea for a story like this. I don't really know how long it will be, but at the least over 4 chapters. This is only the beginning, so I promise it will get much better.

* * *

><p>A sigh drifted from Shikmaru's lips; behind the mountain of files he carried, floating away in the dull breeze. Already Monday and he had a stack of paperwork to complete by the end of the week. The weight of the heap was surprisingly heavier than one would think, and crushed the man's spirits of having a relaxing time back from his mission. Shikamaru shuddered to think about how much sleep he'd be losing, hiking within the papers armed with stamps, pens, and highlighters while simultaneously typing up a report for Tsunade.<p>

As he walked with the meter high pile, he was careful to avoid the local villagers that made his journey home more difficult. Children ran around, venders screamed holding different products, and a few girls huddled together to follow him. The shadow user could hear their excessive giggling with every step.

"Cute ass!" one of them shouted, instantly causing the Nara's eyes to roll.

After his last hookup with a local groupie, he was done with random girls for a while. Too clingy and not worth enough effort to full around with. They made sex excessively complicated with the demands of commitment he was unwilling to reciprocate.

Another sigh escaped his mouth, adding to the stress imposed by the monstrous stack and the small vow of abstinence he promised himself. Lately, life had been nothing but work for the genius. Though he accepted his natural strategic abilities and humble good looks long ago, both qualities were magnets to grueling jobs and disastrous affairs as time progressed. Camping in the woods or repelling the advances of women started to burden the man. His enjoyment of either activity decreased dramatically, preferring environments of absolute silence like whenever he was alone in the bathroom.

Shikamaru completely understood his duty to his people and his asset as a ninja, but the demands of everyone around him was impeding on his personal life. He could hardly remember the last time he laid in a field just to stare at the sky, or take a nap outside of a mission briefing for the hell of it. These thoughts plagued the man as he made his way up his apartment from the Hokage's office. Each step along the steep hallway evoked a grumble the more he thought about his problems.

In some miracle, he made his way up the stairs without a hitch. He walked towards his door and, with quickness and precision, opened it while still holding onto the unstable stack of papers with a charka infused hand.

The room was fairly basic. There was a subtle, olive green tint to the walls. A plush, couch stood in the center with welcoming arms stretched open to the coffee table in front of it. To the left of the door was an indention in the room where a small table for four sat, further extending into a small kitchen. Two bookshelves filled with books and board games resided here. Further down the small apartment led to the only other door that contained the bedroom and the bathroom.

Many friends such as Ino labeled the apartment as "downright cheap" with distasteful and untrusting tones, but Shikamaru didn't need much to be happy. The couch and bed were the only places he really spent time. A computer was in his room for work, and he had all the books and board games he'd ever need to escape boredom.

However, dust covered these shelves because of his prolonged absences. While closing the door and glancing at the forgotten games, the addictive feeing of sliding game shogi pieces tickled his fingers. He sighed, angry that he could not submit to his physical and mental crave of a good board game because of his busy work.

Without remorse, he walked towards the brown table and shoved the large pile out of his hands. The impact caused a tremor as it hit the wood, shaking the room for a split second. A few of the papers flew to the ground because of the force, while the body of files cascaded all across the table. Shikamaru frowned as the once neat stack turned into a heap of bent shapes and mixed contents, compelling a mutter of _troublesome._

It would take HOURS to re-organize everything into their correct files. However, the shadow-user could care less as he dove into his comfortable couch, desperately needing a few moments of inactivity. A moan escaped his lips as he swam within the comfortable cushions face first, hoping to burrow so deep that the only choice for escape was a short nap. Though he knew he should have started working on all the paperwork as soon as he opened the door, a rationalization on the benefits of sleep for his work ethic was all too persuasive.

As everyone knew, sleep was a form of art for the lazy man. After so many years of searching for the "perfect form," Shikamaru devised numerous techniques to approach a variety of restful situations. Now, he tackled the issue of sleeping on a couch too small for him for only 15 short minutes.

First, the ninja immediately scrambled out of his compressing vest. The long black-sleeved shirt soon followed in a more hurried attempt. Tossed to the side, the clothing landed on the coffee table in a messy pile. His size 12 sandals were kicked away simultaneously. Though starting to unbutton his pants, he decided the result would not equate to the effort, and left them how they were.

After this momentary strip, Shikamaru tried fitting his tall body within the average sized couch. He moaned aloud as he shifted and turned against the soft cushions. Bare skin rubbing against the pricey fabric was truly worth the spent energy moments ago. Out of anything in the apartment, the couch and bed were the most expensive items, and combined, were more expensive than everything else in the house put together (including the rent). With every subtle shift into the couch, or the way the cushions molded to his athletic form like a body of water, there was a constant reminder of how comfortable it actually was. It felt akin to lying within the soft clouds: engulfing, soft to the touch, drifting through the air.

Slowly, his movements began to construct a shape with his faced pressed deep into the cushions. His body curved with the skill of an elder cat, one who practiced lounging as if a profession, hoping to achieve the optimized comfort given the space and time. The fetal position as it was called, left Shikamaru cradled within the enclosing arms of the couch.

However, as soon as he stopped moving and shut his eyes, a loud _KNOCK _sounded at the door.

'_No...not now…_'he whispered in the softest voice.

There was no way in hell he was going to get up.

It would take way too much effort after all that energy spent just to get into the damn position.

_KNOCK!_

In response, Shikamaru shut his eyes even tighter. His desperation led to a prayer for Godlike intervention that would send away whatever patron or salesmen at his door. Lighting would be the preferred method, but he wouldn't mind a locust swarm; he just wanted the job done.

After an insistent amount of knocks, he heard a shout.

"Nara! I know you're in there!"

The stern tone slowly unfastened the boy's eyes as he recalled his meeting with Tsunade. He began piecing together fragments of her phrases, having to do with finding a specific file for Neji. The more his memory cogs churned, the more he remembered the Hockage screaming about the importance of the mission and that it "_should be taken care of before a lazy ass nap_!"

Echoes of her annoying voice rang in his ears and shook Shikamaru with a cold reality; regardless of how tired he was, he had to hand over the file at some point. Doing it now would spare another lecture given by the old woman on the importance of punctuality and paperwork. Having heard the lecture twice already was enough for a lifetime. Moreover, Neji seemed like the type of snitch that would tattle if he prolonged the affair.

With every ounce of his tired muscles, the shadow user propelled himself off the couch and onto his feet. His movements were less graceful than he intended, as the customary duel between gravity and his tired body began. Like a drunk, he fought for dominance and control against the awkward sways that tried to pull him down to the wooden floors. Once adjusting himself with a deep breath, he turned to the door with slow steps.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…," he muttered, rallying the rest of his muscles to work together and move faster before the Hyūga smashed his way in. Each step took more effort than the last as if large weights fastened themselves to his bare feet. He continued despite this setback.

As soon as Shikamaru turned the knob and opened the door, Neji's glaring, fuchsia eyes stared at him like pointed daggers. His perfectly symmetrical eyebrows scrunched together, indicating a foul mood of disastrous proportions. But from the shouting tone earlier, Shikamaru knew of the brewing resentment even without the glare. It didn't take much for the older man to get mad.

"I've been knocking on your door for 5 minutes, and yet you _now_ open it. To keep a guest waiting for this long is unacceptable."

His supple lips closed in a thin line and his arms crossed-together against his chest. Shikamaru stared, still slouched, and wondered how he was supposed to react.

"…And? You want me to say anything in particular?"

A dragged out sigh sounded.

"Explain yourself and apologize Nara. That's all I ask before I continue on my business to this forsaken apartment."

Though not shouting and ignoring the attack on the living quarters, Shikamaru knew exactly how angry Neji was. He had been on enough missions with the older man to understand what pushed his buttons, and how he acted because of those buttons.

One of his larger pet peeves out of the many was etiquette. As a member of a prominent clan, despite being "branded," Neji grew up in an over-controlling environment. The bombardment of constant rules and expectations forced the man to project similar expectations onto others. As a result, his cold and hostile personality derived the name "Ms. Priss" within their close circle of friends.

Shikamaru recalled a recent scouting mission near the Land of Snow. He and a few others camped out in the forest, having to spy on a suspicious black market caravan that had dealings in Konoah. On the third night, the Huyuga practically screamed at Choji for taking too long with his meal and not starting his bathing exactly when the sun went down. It was brutal, as he even attacked Choji's weight, saying something along the lines of "your weight is proportional to the time it takes for you to scarf down your food." This statement caused a duel between the two that almost compromised the mission with the amount of trees that fell. If it wasn't for Tenten's expert use of restricting chains coupled with Shikamaru's own shadow technique, the two would have awoken the entire village only a few miles away.

Deep down, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel sorry for Neji. Though he did genuinely like the uptight man, his attitude resulted from his status, which made others weary of him. Though everyone praised the Hyūga for being a genius, there were few that actually enjoyed being with him.

However, despite his empathy, Shikamaru was in no mood to deal with the cold attitude. Not even a starving Chouji could garner any sympathy from the tired genius. _Especially _right before his first few steps into the realm of unconsciousness.

With a simple shrug of his shoulders (and no apology), Shikamaru leaned against the doorframe with his elbow, scratching the back of his neck with his other hand. He then spoke with the same tired tone his body implied.

"Well I got back from a week long mission today, and just got myself into the _perfect_ position to take a nap. As you can guess from my clothes, I really wasn't expecting any guests visiting me since I have such a boatload of work to do. I assumed I could just give you the file at another time or something."

Fuchsia pupils drifted to Shikamaru's tight pectorals in a flicker, but quickly retreated to the man's brown eyes. The faintest hint of scarlet colored the pale cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed.

'_Could he be any more obvious when checking someone out?'_ Shikamaru thought.

"It is impolite to dress in that manner when you greet a guest." Neji muttered, shooting his head to the side in forced disgust. Shikamaru sensed the smallest hint of embarrassment behind the man's words and guessed that his anger prevented him from actually noticing his attire when being greeted at the door. From the blush, he was sure Neji wasn't as mad about his appearance as he was pretending. Hell, after all the attention he'd been receiving lately, who wouldn't mind?

Though lazy, the shadow user bulked up some muscle because of the recent strand of insistent missions. The hard pecks, defined chest, and obvious arm muscle made him popular around the town. Compared with the leaner man, Shikamaru's athletic form had a bit more definition, a visual fact that was as obvious as the height difference between the two. Though being one of the taller shinobi in the past, Neji stopped growing around 18, while Shikamaru hit his growth spurt at 17 and having a good two inches on the other.

A cough broke Shikamaru out of his thoughts, as Neji faced him again.

"Tsunade should have told you I was coming by to pick up the file. Don't let your sleeping habits get in the way of another shinobi's work."

"My house, my rules" Shikamaru snapped, rolling his eyes at the other man's obvious discomfort. He stifled a yawn, failing to cover it as he rubbed his chiseled chest. His relaxed posture contrasted with the older man's uptight standing. Just looking at Neji made Shikamaru feel uncomfortable.

"What do you need exactly? The couch is calling my name and I really, REALLY don't want to disappoint."

Neji increased the power of his glare with the frigidness of a blizzard. Though the coldness knocked back many villagers with its harsh winds, Shikamaru remained resilient at the doorway. He was too sleepy to deal with any scare tactics, let alone a measly stare. His crankiness was surprisingly durable, and allowed him to survive even the worst social conditions, such as dealing with a troublesome teammate or his during their time of the month.

'_Must have had a bad day or something to throw out one of those' _

"I need the papers Tsunade entrusted to you. From my understanding, it should be the first folder, marked with-"

Without letting the other finish, Shikamaru motioned for the other to follow as he led him into his apartment. His steps held a certain slump as he walked with a slouched back, which Neji found repulsive.

"You should really straighten your back more Nara. It is unhealthy and undignified to look like a slob all the time: even in your own house."

Rolling his eyes again, Shikamaru pointed to the collapsed papers on his dining table.

"Have fun searching in there." He said calmly, as he made his way back into the plush couch for some serious napping. His eyes hurt from all their rolling at the other man, giving him an incentive for a longer nap. He dove back into the comfortable couch without another word.

Neji stared dumbfounded with his mouth open slightly ajar at the mountain of paperwork. The pile looked like a rotting animal on the side of the road, contents strewn around everywhere. There was no clear start from the actual mound as all of the papers were mixed together in a twisted, unsalvageable fashion. Anger surged through Neji's veins, as he looked at all the various papers outside of their intended folders. A red pastel began coloring his cheeks and his fists began to clench. He viciously turned to glare at Shikamaru, who was already laying in a fetal position with closed eyes.

"NARA!" he yelled with the command and terror of a Hyūga. He again, mustered his powerful glare, hoping it would drill holes into the lazy, good for nothing slob.

"Just use your Bakyugan." Shikamaru shouted. His tone seemed more like a groan than a genuine response and added to Neiji's pent up anger. To conceal the other man's insistent complaining, the younger genius buried his head between the comfortable cushions of the couch.

It was true; Neji could have located the paper faster than any other ninja in the village. However, the offense and dishonor Shikamaru presented to him was infuriating. If it wasn't the tardiness, the man's choice of apparel when he was _supposed_ to be ready, or even the flat voice that only spoke of excuses, it was because he KNEW Shikamaru was trying to be difficult after having his nap disturbed.

"You are a disgrace of a ninja and a terrible host." Like his glares, Neji's voice felt icy to the ear's touch.

However, the only response evoked was an inaudible grumble.

Neji chose not to say anything else and turned to the table. He dug through the pile while fantasizing about striking each and every one of Shikamaru's pressure points. Within a short moment, he dug out the wrinkled file, smoothing it out with his delicate fingers. Creases in the paper made the file look as if it had been in a terrible battle with untreatable wounds.

"Does the Hockage know how irritating you are to deal with? How utterly wasteful you are of other people's times?"

Silence remained in the air, further fueling Neji's flammable temperament. It wasn't as if his day wasn't stressful either. As always, he had to wake up early to train with the other members of his family for hours. Then, since the many of the servants were given the week off, he was "honored" with the task of doing all the chores. He had been scrubbing floors, cooking meals, and tending the gardens all around the compound for 4 hours straight. Coming to the Shikamaru's apartment was the only "relaxing" thing he had done all day.

With the tip of a kunai, a painful irony struck the Hyūga. Despite going to the laziest ninja's house in all of Konah (or out of anyone he knew for that matter), he exerted more energy here than he had all day. Despite the two being friends, Shikamaru seemed to do everything Neji hated just to spite him. It didn't help that the shadow-user flaunted his broad chest and tan skin…

"You ok? You look tense."

Shikamaru's head peaked from the couch like a cautious turtle after withdrawing from its shell. He noticed the smallest jump from the other body, who seemed to be lost to his thoughts.

Neji scoffed loudly, glaring at the man's bare body.

"I'm tense because of how ridiculous it is for me to dig through YOUR pile, just to find something you were supposed to GIVE me. Plus, seeing you dressed without a shirt even though you have a guest is just irritating."

"Then why do you keep looking at my abs?"

"I…I-I am not!"

Shikamaru noted the defensive tone. It had a creaking, almost shameful texture, like a child just caught stealing from a cookie jar. It was cute, but the genius was too tired to deal with the behavior, even if he liked it.

"If you're so mad, spare me the lecture and just go already. You waste more time yelling at me then if you just read the briefing."

"I…" the words could not come out. Despite being the all-powerful Gentle Fist user, Neji was at a loss of words. He blinked furiously, squeezing the papers in his hand with a tight grip.

"I…am on my way!" he shouted, forcing his legs to move and storming out of the room. The door slammed with a quick shudder, making a large echo in the hallway. He marched down the apartment steps and pushed past other residents to feel the cool breeze against his hot face.

"I was only distracted because of how he was dressed." Neji told himself, opening the contents of the folder as soon as he was outside. His eyes scanned the mission but began to widen.

"No. Fucking. Way." he whispered.

In bold, at the top of the paper, was the words **Mentor Program: Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyūga**.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru looked up to the door as soon as it slammed. Part of him felt bad for pissing off the other man, but it was partially Neji's fault. He was just so easy.<p>

Regardless, despite how attractive the man was, the younger genius was just happy that he wouldn't have to deal with the other man anytime soon. His eyes screwed together shut, awaiting a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>So, if you don't mind, please review. I prefer constructive criticism, so please point out errors and whatnot that I'd need to address in later chapters (quotes help mucho!). If you'd like to just say you like the story, feel free!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Since I'm still new to actually writing, all the reviews were so kind and beneficial. Thank you so much! Anyways, this chapter would have been out earlier, except I went to England for a month, then college preview, and then got my IB scores and PASSED WITH A 33! (In case of you that don't know, IBs a rigorous school kinda like AP, but you have to take 6 courses all at once for 2 years and then take the test). So I've been slightly celebrating con mis amigos. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>A grumbling Shikamaru pushed the papers and pens off his bare body as he struggled to heave himself from the floor. Though initially planning to finish the 3rd of 7 hefty paper stacks under 5 hours (without any breaks in-between), a subtle knock at the door snapped his concentration. Like a wolf hunting for the soft whispers of night, Shikamaru shot his head to the door, staring with hostility at whatever new guest decided to pay him a visit. A "Do Not Disturb" sign was becoming more and more alluring given the amount of interruptions he'd received the past few days. From annoying neighbors to lost travelers (that somehow found his apartment door amongst all the others), the genius was unable to ignore any of the distracting knocks, forcing him to stop and answer each one individually.<p>

The dedication to answering the door came from the demands of shinobi paperwork, which was as harrowing and time consuming as actual missions. Since it was a ninja's duty to be as thorough as possible whatever the assignment, their reports condensed every detail into a readable format. The more important the mission, the more thorough the ninja had to be.

Unfortunately, it was Shikamaru's job to read these 7 stacks of files while double checking any work and commenting on their effectiveness. Though paying well when finishing on time, the sheer concentration required for all the reading was exhausting and inhuman. His eyes read every word on every page at least 3 times, highlighting important quotes and filling in missing spaces when needed. Squinting was the only possible way of recognizing what was on the pages, as the airtight font attempted to fit as much information on each page as physically possible.

Besides reading, there were plenty of other skills required to handle the work such as mathematics and logic. Shikamaru was constantly double-checking every equation and value. From the amount of tools used, to the time it took to retrieve a body. These facts required the most diligent of thinkers; demanding exact calculations before being submitted. If even the tiniest decimal point was off, a large wound would puncture the country's finances and trickle down to smaller businesses, following the Hokage throwing a usual bitch fit about a "_shinobi credibility_." He was dealing with very expensive S-class missions after all, which meant his head was on the chopping block if he missed a value.

The stacks themselves consisted of individual files, each containing at least 30 pages to review. The absence of large graphs or bolded letters made the work even more tedious. All together, the rough estimate turned out to be at least 50 files needing completion by Friday.

Shikamaru sighed, thinking of the pop-up books and haikus of the younger years. The years when he and others could escape the treacherous battlefield of work, while being the best little bastards they could be. How he coveted his first memory of tasting sake with the guys, or staring up at the clouds during study halls.

After Shikamaru quickly bundled the papers together as best he could, he shifted his steps towards the door.

'_Just 3 more hours until I finish this pile'_ he told himself, hoping to encourage faster movement with his footwork. He shuddered, thinking about the nest of papers he'd spent the past 2 hours in and the amount of work he was going to devote for the rest of the incoming week.

By the second knock, Shikamaru had his hand on the doorknob while quickly surveying himself. Though only clad in plaid boxers, he was more concerned with the plethora of pen stains that ran across his chiseled body.

'_Damnit, how the hell did these get here_?'

As if wounds from a battle between him and the paper; ink slithered onto his beige skin in multiple shapes and forms. He guessed he was so focused that he didn't realize the mess he was making all over himself. From simple lines to random dots, he looked more like a failed Rorschach test than an actual worker.

A smirk suddenly crossed the genius's lips as his eyes traced these lines. Creeping in erratic patterns of a toddler's artistic hand, they resembled the very shadows he used to subdue his opponents. In a similar way he manipulated battle, Shikamaru began devising a plan to utilize these marks as evidence to his hard work and suggestion for whatever guest to leave. Before now, he had been polite enough to listen to every patron that greeted his door, hearing their anecdote for why they came, and finally excusing himself by showing them the paper stacks he had to review. Though efficient, this process took forever as some visitors chatted more than others did.

Wearing confidence with a smug smirk, as he knew the stains were convincing enough, Shikamaru opened the door with a gentle tug. However, instead of reciting his strategic excuse, his smile simply eroded into an unfortunate frown.

He could have handled a drug addict that hadn't bathed in weeks. Or a girl scout throwing tomatoes at his face.

He could have handled the local fan girls that constantly followed him around town and swore the man to celibacy (for now at least).

Hell, he could even handle the combined forces of Naruto, Kiba, and Chōji visiting him at 4 am, bringing galleons of sake like they always did for his birthday.

Yet, the only person Shikamaru wasn't prepared for (nor expecting) was at his door, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Dressed in his traditional robes, which consisted of the long-sleeved shirt and pants he always wore during missions, Neji Hyūga stood there in all his pale glory. Though looking as he did on any given day, Shikamaru couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. The way the man's milky skin contrasted with the silky coco strands of his perfect hair. How those same velvet locks fell freely down his shoulders and accentuated the rest of his beautiful, tight form. Despite the awkward feelings between the two, Shikamaru couldn't deny what a gem the Hyūga was to the eye.

However, though normally portraying a stoic confidence, trouble gripped the brunette.

His supple lips closed together and formed a thin line, while his lean cheeks tightened as if he were sucking them in. Like a teacher catching a child for chewing gum, Neji looked as if he was swallowing to feign innocence of something he knew. Though a prideful bitch, the man was undeniably upset and was having a hard time hiding his feelings.

Shikamaru also realized that despite their eyes locked together, he could tell the Hyūga wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him. If he had been, an attack on the raven's state of dress would have already commenced. The lavender eyes, though present, were distant and irritable.

Rather than ask if he were ok, Shikamaru's brown eyes simply blinked.

It was surreal to find the distinguished man returning to the apartment after the minor quarrel only a day ago. Fights involving him lasted a few weeks at the least, consisting of cold shoulders and icy glares exchanged on the streets. The man never apologized under any circumstances. He was too obsessed with his own pride to admit his mistakes or comprise with others. Granted, he wasn't necessarily "wrong" like Kiba or Naruto would be in an argument, but Neji's knack for blowing things out of proportion only fueled his ego, preventing a staged forgiveness. Though Shikamaru never had problems with him personally, their previous spat left a sour impression that added to the pressure he was getting from work.

Nevertheless, to see the proud and struggling Hyūga at his door was a remarkable sight. A rarity he doubted would ever happen again. He coveted this moment and took a mental picture, memorizing the adorable face of the older man.

Though not minding the free opportunity to check him out, the awkward silence presided long enough. Since Neji wasn't making the first move, Shikamaru chose to open his mouth first.

"Neji, weren't you just here yesterday?"

With the delicate care of an ice carver, Shikamaru carefully smoothed his tone to fit within the frigid atmosphere. The last thing he wanted was to piss off the other man more, since he obviously came for a reason rather than free will. The pony-tailed man didn't want to risk wasting more time with another troublesome argument. He also didn't want to give the impression the other could walk all over him. Therefore, the opening to the conversation was cautious: neither hostile nor gracious.

Neji's face contorted at the question with obvious resentment; he licked his lips and scrunched his eyebrows together intending to concentrate. Shikamaru noted the prepared look in the man's eyes, which reminded him of the rehearsed speeches ninjas gave during mission briefings. Hell, he mastered the look himself to portray a professional air despite any emotional disdain he was feeling.

"The Hokage …" the shorter man began with a mock voice of respect, "…believes some of my abilities are…_flawed_ as of late."

Regardless of the confidence Neji was hoping to display, his pale eyes revealed his unrly insecurity. They looked past the owner of the apartment, as if to escape some bitter, interior struggle he had within himself. The emphasis of the word "flawed" along with the artificial tone also revealed the gaping gash to his ego. To put it bluntly, he was embarrassed of himself for being at the raven's doorstep.

"On my past scouting mission, I encountered-"

"C'mon Neji, you know I have a lot of work. You saw the pile yourself. Just spit it out and spare me the anecdote, _please_."

'_At least I said please'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

He hadn't intended for the statement to be as brash as it sounded, but it was too late to retract his words. Besides, though not the best of friends, he was on good enough terms with Neji to know the man preferred a direct explanation instead of narrating his own misgivings. Though risky, the slight rudeness was for both their benefits.

As expected, the statement earned a predicted glare, but with the smallest hint of thanks flicked in the lavender eyes.

Shikamaru awaited the man's vocal rebuttal: a smack to his status or an insult to his apartment. Anything to strike at the "rudeness" he just displayed.

Neji simply responded with a statement.

"You are to be my mentor for the next week; I am to learn from your performance as ninja to improve my own."

His voice held neither aggression nor animosity. It was declarative right down to the period that ended the sentence, reinforced with only the most objective of tones.

Yet, because of the removal of emotional indication, this statement made the younger genius confused. A black eyebrow rose as Shikmaru repeated what Neji said in his head. He then spoke.

"I'm you're what now?"

A dramatic sigh sounded, followed by the driest tone that left even the ocean feeling parched. The man's impatience was showing.

"My _Mentor_. Do you not understand the meaning of the word, Nara? They usually teach such simple definitions to children."

"Obviously I know what the word means. The context's what's confusing me, since shinobi don't normally have mentors their own age. Sounds troublesome though."

'_And a lot of extra time and work that'll I'll be spending not sleeping…'_

"For the love of…You're a smart boy, you figure it out."

It was at that moment Shikamaru noticed the traveler bag Neji had over his back.

A large, brown sack that slumped behind the older man like his hair, it was the type of bag used during weeklong mission excursions. He didn't see any necessities with the other man, such as a tent or sleeping bag, which meant he was to stay in a furnished building.

Quickly the pieces began putting themselves together. The delivery of the file, the brown sack, Neji's second visit, and the actual word: _Mentor_. Combined, all of these components spelled out the most obvious answer: Neji was to live in this very apartment with him for a week.

A cold shiver licked the shadow-user's neck, causing him to cringe. Goosebumps reacted all at once, providing a physical riot within his body to the news he just discovered.

"Hell no. Absolutely not. That's the fucking dumbest idea I've ever heard of."

An eye roll confirmed Shikamaru's suspicion true.

"Get over it Nara. I'm not going to be here forever, nor would I want to. Just hurry up and sign the paper. The Hokage is very insistent about this assignment…despite my lobbying. And trust me; I've spent the past two days trying to talk her out of it."

Neji removed a folded piece of paper from within his thin shirt and handed it to the shadow user. Taken with a rough grasp; eyes scanned the paper quickly, reading every other word to save time. Though he knew he should have been taking each paragraph carefully, Shikamaru sacrificed attentiveness for speed. The idea of the prissy, uptight man within his home was just…no.

Tension caused his fingers to grip the paper tighter, further creasing the sheet with an ugly assortment of bumps and wrinkles that reflected his defiled mood. The more he read, the tighter he gripped, as the more hopeless the situation became. Though hardly registering anything the paper was saying, there was no indication that he could push the assignment onto someone else.

"You think I want to stay here after the way you treated me last time? Be in a house when someone doesn't even have the decency to put clothes on in front of a guest? Which reminds me; at least wear pants when you open the door. No one deserves to see undergarments that short in public."

Shikamaru didn't respond.

Scratch that, he couldn't respond.

Double-checking every bolded word or searching for any alternative took too much focus. However, after reading over for the 3rd time, the search ended in vain. Nothing on this sheet enabled him immunity from this terrible task. There was only one, last effort the man could turn to in hopes of defending his home from the proud invader.

"Wait! Look all over me." Shikamaru took his large hand that held the paper to point at all the different black marks that decorated his chest. Neji's eyes followed.

"The pen stains? I noticed those as soon as you opened the door. It seems you don't understand that you're supposed to write on paper instead of yourself. Or did you just get bored and decide to scribble?"

The younger man could see the pale pupils travel up his toned legs and around the tight muscles of his abdomen. They lingered a little longer than expected, but they gave no pleasure to Shikamaru right now.

"But Tsunade already poured so much work for me this week. How am I going to balance this on top of all of the paper work she gave me?"

It was now Neji's turn to smirk. A smug smirk holding the phrase 'payback' with the curvature of his lips, directed straight towards the man across from him.

"I'm not sure. But I'm to learn how a _great ninja_ such as yourself, handles himself when faced with obstacles in both the work and social environment."

The sarcasm in his voice, though annoying, was indisputable. The vague understanding was that Shikamaru's assignment to Neji was because of his ability to 'work.' To Tsunade, what's the harm in giving him more work, when his work ethic was his seemingly best feature?

'_But what the hell. Neji's a perfectly capable worker on and off the field. Probably better than I am. So why go through all of this…_'

With a final defeated sigh, Shikamaru turned around and walked back to his pile. He slumped his shoulders in annoyance, his body deflating with dramatic depression, as he began contemplating a new schedule for himself. His hunchback posture was like a failed athlete, whose sole mistake cost him the entire championship.

"So troublesome." He mumbled, dragging his bare feet.

Before he got far, a loud cough sounded from Neji. Shikamaru turned with a vicious quickness, his eye twitching as he noticed the other man had not stepped a foot into his home. Instead, the pale man stood, holding his brown sack, simply observing his surrounds and avoiding the owner's brown eyes.

A minute (which felt more like thirty) passed before Shikamaru spoke.

"Neji, is there a particular reason why you're staying outside and trying to waste my time?"

The older man simply stood in place, surveying what he could from his vantage point. The raven noticed the gleam of snobbery in the pale eyes like the twinkling of a diamond. Though attractive, the man's stare was predatory, already seeking future criticisms when provoked. It left the Nara feeling self-conscious for his taste in affordable furniture, which was surprising, as he normally didn't care what others thought about his home.

"Hey Hyūga, why the hell aren't you coming in?"

Like a kunai thrown with hateful vengeance, Neji's eyes struck with Shikamaru's in less than a second.

He squinted them with the scorn of a hound before opening his mouth with a biting tone.

"Unlike you, I was taught proper etiquette. I will only come in once I have been properly invited by the host."

Despite the laid-back attitude, Shikamaru mustered what anger he had into a funneling glare. There was no way Ms. Priss was actually serious…was he?

'_He came in a day ago didn't he….oh wait, I invited him._'

The more the younger genius thought about it, the more he realized that it was just easier to play by the other man's rules. As he learned in working with so many ninjas, it was better to let control freaks believe they have power. Less tension or arguments, which seemed to be a recurring element between the two's friendship. He only hoped that this simple display of overbearing manners was not foreshadowing the next few days.

With a staged sigh and a roll of the eyes, Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck.

"Please come into my home Neji. You are my guest and are welcome to stay."

If there were ever a faker, flatter tone, Shikamaru would be impressed. He made the invitation as fabricated and ornate as plastic, cheap gift would ever be. He hoped it conveyed the resentment he felt with such a…ridiculous task. Neji was a fine ninja, but he guessed he'd have to talk to the old croon himself to get the specific details as to why he needed a babysitter.

Ignoring the man's tone, Neji stepped into the apartment with a murmur of 'thank you' and a superior look. The look quickly faltered when he realized he was in the other man's home and had to uphold his honor by being a respectful guest. He was going to spend the next 7 days in this hellhole after all. How he loathed his country's leader at this moment…

'_Just my luck. On top of all the shit I have to read, Neji just pops on by and has to live here for a week._'

Though not one to brood, Shikamaru began cursing whatever God set him up for this torture. It was sickening to list all of the crap he had to deal with. First were the months of constant missions, then celibacy (the most painful issue of all), followed by the mountain of paperwork, and finishing off with babysitting a perfectly capable ninja. He began thinking that living on the streets wasn't a half bad idea…

Hoping to avoid more mindless spats, he quickly dashed into his room and re-emerged in khaki shorts. The bedroom door was wide open, allowing Neji to peer at the large, white bed and captivating view from his position near the front door.

"Just put your stuff on the table. I'm going to have to finish up all the stuff I planned for today if you don't mind. Should only take about 4 hours."

Even though agitated, Shikamaru was trying to get the man occupied so he could concentrate on the infamous stacks. He was already behind schedule and began feeling nauseated thinking about whether or not he going to finish everything on time. If he didn't, a large stab in his paycheck and reputation would mean he'd have to move out of his apartment, since he was already behind on the rent. Though having money saved up, it was only for strict emergencies. Eviction simply meant going back to live with parents, like his mother. Though a possibility he wanted to avoid at all costs (no pun-intended), it did not constitute the definition of "emergency" he defined for himself when he originally moved out.

Neji placed his bag onto the table slowly, as if it contained expensive silverware. Calm swipes smoothed out the forming wrinkles on the bag, before he nodded absent-mindedly. Like the black-haired man, Neji was tired of arguing, and felt a speck of sympathy after seeing the stacks of paper surrounding the large couch. In a feeble attempt to show appreciation, he spoke softly.

"Your home is cleaner than it was a few days ago. It seems you picked up your clothes and fixed up your…workspace."

Shikamaru's exposed ears caught the strange statement. A small grin soon formed on his face as he realized the man's words were a poor attempt at a compliment rather than an insult.

"Yea…heh. I'm lazy but not dirty, other than the pen stains all over my stomach." He shifted his head down a little to get a view.

Neji tinged with red, holding his hand over his mouth and coughing into it nonchalantly. The young man's grin only grew as he noticed how easy it was to make the other man flustered.

' _Not to mention how adorable he looks when acting like he wasn't enjoying the sight_. _Who knew the __Hyūga went for the other team_? _Should investigate this a bit later on_.'

With the heavy, frozen tension alleviated (for now at least), Shikamaru made his way to his work nest. It was the small space between the couch and coffee table, which acted as a desk as all the towering piles swayed around him from both furniture. Once he sat down on the wooden floor, the piles hid his spiky-ponytail with their powerful presence: a very impressive feat.

Picking up his pens and a new file, he opened his work up as if it were a spewing carcass. An unconscious moan of disgust dropped from his lips before he cracked his back and turned to Neji for the final time.

"Is it safe for me to get back all this work? I'd appreciate it if you just go into my room for now. I have a few books in there in case you're bored, but I just need to focus a bit."

With a simple nod, Neji followed the man's pointing index and chose a book, making his way into the man's room with the faintest step. His hair swayed as he moved across the apartment.

* * *

><p>After constant readingwriting, Shikamaru completely finished the third stack of papers. He sighed, standing up and stretching his arms, hearing the symphony of cracks in his body ring all together in joyous, bodily harmony. Surprisingly, everything took only 3 hours instead of 4, despite constant intrusions as Neji voluntarily greeted the guests and shooed them away. The raven was surprised because he wouldn't even hear the brunette skulk across the room until the sound of a stern voice and opened door caused him to look back.

The act of kindness was…nice.

It was simple, yet helpful. Neji's effort ensured Shikamaru received the adequate concentration on his work while saving him trips from getting up and sitting back down. It was more successful than the Nara would have ever thought, as it allowed him to speed through all of the tedious papers an hour earlier.

A quick glance at the clock earned a groan as it was only 9 pm, which meant that if he was to continue being diligent, he could finish the 4th pile by 2 or 3 am before going to sleep. Though having planned the action ahead of time, Neji's arrival completely changed the shadow-user's plans. He felt obligated to entertain his guest in some way before exposing him to another 5 hours of complete silence in his room.

'_Which means a nap is out of the picture._'

Hobbling up after sitting for so long on the ground, he walked out of the space between the couch and coffee table towards his room. The floors were cold to his feet, a feeling he thoroughly enjoyed whenever traversing through the apartment at nighttime.

When he got to his door, he could see the lights turned off from underneath the cracks. A gentle turn of the knob opened it. He peered in, half expecting the Hyūgato be asleep_._

Instead, Neji sat with his legs crossed and hands folded together in a prayer-like fashion at the foot of the bed. His neck was standing straight in what looked like an uncomfortable and stiff position, while his face angled downwards. Pale eyelids dropped over his pale pupils, showing a level of concentration unobtainable with naked, opened eyes. As a final addition, the moonlight from the window across Shikamaru's bed fled into the room, surrounding the man in a bright, ethereal light that made him look like a provocative apparition.

A pulse of breath beat within the silence of the room, in slow intervals. Like a steady heartbeat, it made the room feel as if it were alive. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel tranquility radiating off the meditating man because of these breaths. Unknowingly, his own breathe shared the other man's tempo.

'_Wonder how long he's been like this?_'

Everyone in Konoha knew Shikamaru preferred sitting in a field starring at the sky to relax. Hell, it was a childhood profession he took very seriously, and a key reason people called him lazy. It was characteristic and special, yet he wasn't the only one with a such a specific hobby.

All of the other ninjas in the village, especially their close group of friends, had their own unique ways of cooling off that fit their personalities.

Some were aggressive like Naruto's pranks or Kiba's wrestling.

Some dealt with improving actual ninja abilities, such as Tenten's target practices or Shino's bug collecting.

Others were more aimed towards their personalities like Chouji's daily trips to buffets.

Nevertheless, Neji was the only true practitioner of meditation. Like all of their friends, the action fit the man's quiet and demure attitude. Though everyone mediated at some point, it was the older man's sanctuary whenever he and Shikamaru had been on missions together. The brunette always found time to sneak off for an hour or so and release all of that mental tension he had within himself.

Seeing the action (or in-action depending on how you look at it) up close was enlightening, to say the least: a picture of absolute perfection. It almost looked as if a cloud was floating in the very room. And Shikamaru did love clouds…

"Do you need something Nara?"

As delicate as a summer's breeze, Neji's whisper sent a subtle vibration through the bland, dark room, making the younger genius's skin crawl with its slightest brush.

"Well, just checking up on you. I'm sorry I'm not really entertaining you or anything, but this is pretty much how this week is going to be till Friday."

Shikamaru felt weird for making everything seem ok. Both of these men were at each other's throats a few days ago, yet now they acted as if the white banner already rose between them. He guessed it had to do with the forced living conditions for the next week and having a healthy dosage of personal time.

Neji slowly relaxed his tense shoulders with a deep sigh. His hands, slowly unwound themselves like the falling petals of a cherry blossom. The thin fingers swayed delicately into his lap. Seconds later, his eyes opened.

"I know. I figured with all the work I saw yesterday. But it's fine. I prefer the silence compared to mindless noise. Your home, despite small and drab, is un-surprisingly peaceful. It's hard to picture myself at another shinobi's residence to be perfectly honest."

The compliment did wonders to Shikamaru's ego as he couldn't help tweak the smallest smile across his face. It reminded the man how despite the differences between the two lifestyles, they were quite similar: both were calm, pragmatic, and downright sexy (he had to add the last bit there). Even if they did fight on their different living preferences, they were at least cordial with one another. Moreover, it never hurts when an attractive man enjoys being at your house.

"Heh…yea. Well do you want something to eat? I could make you something. I need a little break from all the working. The only times I haven't been reading today was to answer the door a few times and go to the bathroom, so it's a good distraction."

In the swift, elegant motion of a geisha, Neji hoisted himself up. He brushed his shoulders to remove any of the wrinkles in his clothes while also running a milky hand through his silky hair.

"I am a bit famished. Plus it is proper for the host to make a meal the first day."

"…Sure, let's go with that."

Shikamaru held the door open wide for the pale man. He nodded his head as the shorter man passed him to go to the dining area. Only centimeters separated their two, fit bodies for the shortest moment, before the Hyūga was out in the other room. Like a fox, the raven shifted his eyes a little lower towards the man's legs…

'Yup, I was right. Man's got a perfect bubble butt.'

He smiled, following him in suit.

* * *

><p>So again, please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thank you all for the reviews. Though wanting to pull this chapter out earlier (like a month or two earlier), college life as a freshman was a little busier than I expected. However, I am trying my best to work on this story whenever I have free time. And just to clarify, Shikamaru is in fact bisexual, and that this story is more "hormone" based rather than lovely dovey love. So please, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Thank you."<p>

Pale fingers intentionally avoided tanner ones and encircled the rim of a steaming bowl of ramen. Warmth, unfelt through the cool room radiated from the white porcelain. The man gripped tighter against the smooth surface. He welcomed the hot traces that tickled his touch.

With an appreciative nod, Neji straightened his back against the luscious couch. His eyes drifted slowly to the bowl, peering into its contents carefully. As if unexpectedly discovering a chest of treasure, his lavender eyes lit up with unprepared excitement. Opening his mouth to say something, he closed it instead; preferring to take in everything he was seeing with silence.

When Shikamaru said ramen was for dinner, a microwaveable bowl of soup and noodles was Neji's initial expectation. After all, the younger man's lifestyle was the farthest thing from being elaborate. Complaining and sleeping were the only two things he did consistently. Though proven effective during missions, he was indisputably a passive, unmotivated individual; it was natural to assume his meals wouldn't be any different. However, this assumption couldn't be farther from the truth.

It started with the colorful array of vegetables emanating an enchanted aura. From leaks and mint leaves, to undistinguishable red and yellow peppers; the Nara's food resembled a diorama of a fairytale setting. The vibrant glow produced from the bowl was mystifying and compelled the man to fondle one of the lettuce leaves with the tip of his thumb. Everything looked fresh from the market, and inspired a craving for adventure aimed at his taste buds.

Yet the appeal didn't stop with just the greens. Within the colorful forest were an assortment of beef and pork scattered throughout. Cut in thin slices and easy to chew, both meats were pink and tender. Sadly, the actual slices looked cheap; judging by the obvious dribbling bits of fat, but the minor flaw only added realism to the elaborate presentation. As a final addition, (and mighty welcomed one) a seductive red chili paste dribbled over everything like strawberry sauce over a sundae, making pale lips salivate in anticipation.

Neji's skin tingled as steam hit his face. Though he sat in a dimly lit room, he could see the vapor rising in slow, sensual movements. These movements tantalized the man's self-restraint and mirrored the physical sway of an exotic dancer; twisting even his most controlled desires into a funneling drive of barbarism and lust. Though desperately fighting the bowl's power, the pale man kept finding himself more and more hypnotized by the warm mist brushing against him. He sat wary, unsure if he held in his hands the very fruit of temptation given its alluring properties.

Ignoring every restraint within himself, the brunette quietly gathered his pastel chopsticks and wove noodles around an orange pepper. He lifted the morsel into his moist mouth, savoring the juicy spice as his teeth crashed against it. With all the willpower behind his command, he suppressed a hearty moan that clawed its way up his throat. His dignity was fighting a losing battle against the tastiness of his meal.

A quick glance directed at Shikamaru's slouched and inattentive body was hoping to catch a similar reaction. However, compared to the older genius the younger looked as if he were eating an everyday bowl of rice. Boredom glazed his half-lid eyes and revealed the man wasn't nearly as responsive as Neji was to the food.

'_Is this how this man always eats? Absolutely no recognition of such a compelling flavor at all?_'

As a member of a prominent family, the Hyūga had dined in only the wealthiest of restaurants. From exotic sushi bars to pampered teahouses, Neji was admittedly quite the culinary judge because of his broad exposure. Though sampling hundreds of dishes, neither success nor appreciation complimented the abundance of entrées he consumed. It was rare for him to find a meal that could quench his meticulous hunger. Learning the laziest ninja of Konoha had quite the culinary hand was astonishing to say the least. He began wondering what else he'd be eating for the rest of his stay.

The two men sat next to one another on the couch, staring at a blank television. Though neither spoke, the swishing sounds of their overflowing bowls and loud chews filled the apartment. Conversation leaked occasionally, as it did during the food's preparation, but lasted as quickly as the pieces plucked by their chopsticks. Across from them on the coffee table were two glasses of water and a handful of napkins tucked underneath to prevent rings. Used frequently by both men, these perspiring cups contained three large ice-cubes each.

Deep down, Shikamaru kept thinking how comfortable he felt eating with someone else. Though he didn't mind living alone, the Nara forgot how long he had had dinner with another ninja in his apartment. The past few months have been solo mission after solo mission, with only women and men he'd meet at local bars. Conversation was short; they existed only for sex and failed to fulfill a void demanding decent companionship.

Sitting with Neji made him feel like he could breathe a fresh, clean air, foreign to a man in a cluttered city. Yes, their personalities clashed, which added a stressful douse of arguing between the two, but there was enough wit in the man to make those fights worthwhile.

As the two continued eating, Neji's suppressed yearning could not last. He had to say SOMETHING about the cooking. He gently set his bowl in his lab and grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth. After removing any unwanted juices, he spoke.

"I must admit the chef at the compound has never made such a beautiful bowl of ramen. Nor has it ever been as appetizing. Do you cook often?"

The raven shook his head as his chopsticks forced noodles into his mouth. After finishing chewing, he took a large sip of water before responding.

"I mean, I'll read a cookbook here and there, but I just usually throw things together. Cooking's a drag, so I don't really pay much attention to what goes in the pot. Just sorta happens. Everything's from scratch though, so sorry the ingredients aren't up to par as some of your own meals."

Neji looked back into the bowl.

"No, it's really delicious. You have such a way with food that's so unconventional compared to what I've seen." He plucked a piece of star fruit to demonstrate his point.

In his experience, chiefs left the fruit in its customary star-like shape and dispersed it throughout a meal. However, Shikamaru chose to shred the fruit with a grater. This technique produced small threads that added a splash of flavor to the broth while reducing the bulky shape. Both effects made the ramen more manageable and flat-out tastier. Neji eyed the thin fiber carefully before dropping it back into his bowl.

The two began exchanging cooking strategies, which later branched off to all sorts of random, enjoyable topics. Shikamaru couldn't help but grin at how effortlessly he could speak. With Naruto or Kiba, there is always the possibility of a fight. Neji, despite having issues with etiquette, was a wonderful conversationalist. He was passive, yet confident. Direct, but still polite, and his comments were always intriguing. Their personalities complimented one another nicely.

After moments sped by, Shikamaru settled his remaining broth onto the table while sinking into the plush cushions. His hands curled around his neck as he stared up, releasing a groan of exhaustion. Shapely legs extended themselves across the coffee table, crossing over one another and leaving his large, bare feet pointing upwards. Comfort was a necessity for the incoming danger.

No matter how much he tried, the raven couldn't ignore the terrible topic he had to address. Like knowing a horrendous weather forecast; apprehension and fear plagued the genius of irreversible collateral damage. Hundreds of approaches were strategized as he prepped for dinner, from written letters to subtle verbal insertions, but none compared to the effectiveness of a direct (and dangerous) approach he knew he had to endure. Clinging to his bravery, Shikamaru spoke softly.

"Neji, why exactly are you here? Do you need to talk about it or something?"

A rattling cough sounded from the pale man as he tried to prevent himself from choking on his noodles. Shikamaru maintained his gaze on the ceiling above as Neji took a napkin from the table and scrubbed his face furiously to remove any expelled residue. A glare fueled by lavender eyes followed.

"No, I don't need to talk about it."

Bitterness coiled itself around the statement, constricting any form of sentimental rebuttal. It spat out of Neji's mouth with a cobra like reflex, making sure to stress the tone of absolute anger. Shikamaru twitched at the sting. No, it wasn't the actual words that hurt, but the harsh, scaly pitch that punctured deeply with its venomous bite.

'_There goes the peace._'

The taller man sighed, closing his eyes, and further adjusting himself in the couch. The cushions sank with his form, pulling him deeper in their inescapable depths. They imitated the hole he was digging himself as he continued to probe the Hyūga.

"You know you waste a lot of time getting mad. It's more troublesome for the both of us, so you should just answer the question."

"Why don't' I ask you _simple_ questions that make you look incapable of carrying out your duty."

"Neh, ask away. I don't really give a damn what people think of me. You shouldn't either when you're forced to stay at another shinobi's residence."

Silence followed for an extended period of 4 minutes. Shikamaru wasn't willing to stop just yet.

"Look Neji, if I'm supposed to be mentoring you in anything, you're going to have to start talking at some point. I'm not trying to bullshit your or anything, but it's a pain in the ass to drag this process out any longer than it has to be. You can't expect to waltz in here and just expect me to handle everything. Either I hear it from you, or the Hockage."

An unreadable expression scarred the brunette's face as he stared into his bowl. Small fragments of insecurity cracked through his cold exterior as evidenced by his shaking fingers that squeezed the bowl tighter.

With a tiny groan, Shikamaru closed his eyes in frustration. He knew he wasn't going to get anything worthwhile with the other man so unresponsive.

"Fine. We can talk about this later. I'm not in the mood to fight anyways. But this conversation's happening tomorrow. You know you can't just ignore these things, no matter how embarrassing the details are."

Neji nodded his head sullenly, setting his bowl down on the table and sipping his water to drown out the heat that fled to his face. Though still wearing an emotionless expression, his eyes seemed softer and appreciative.

"Are you sure you have nothing to sa-"

"Yes. Now drop it."

The man's cold tone froze any more feeble attempts at conversation and seemed genuinely intimidating. Shikamaru decided it was best to leave the issue alone in hopes of saving his own ass.

The two continued to sit in a suspended silence. A limbo of tranquility and tension, spurred on by the older man's inability to talk about his reasons for being there. As quickly as Shikamaru enjoyed the past hour, he was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable in this routinely stuffy setting. He felt he was constantly walking on cracked eggshells, trying to avoid startling the ferocious man that was only a few feet away from him.

Neji stood and grabbed both his and Shikamaru's bowl with a single swipe. The speed of the motion left a small breeze that swept against the raven's legs and sent shivers to his toes.

"Hey Neji, you don't ha-"

"I need a break from talking to you."

Without so much of a pause in the man's demeanor, Neji silenced the lazy man. His footsteps sounded harsh against the smooth wooden floors the farther he walked from the couch. Shikamaru could feel the man's anger with the quickness of his steps and the sound of vicious scrubbing underneath the sink water seconds later.

After sitting idle for quite some time, the younger genius removed himself from the comfortable cushions slowly. Taking the two cups in each hand, he moved forward with tiny steps, flinching the closer he got to the sink. The intensity of the dramatic mood swings left the atmosphere of the apartment feeling tedious and unpredictable. It made contact with one another physically tiring.

As soon as he placed both cups next to Neji without a word, Shikamaru went straight to the refrigerator to scavenge some beer. Right now, alcohol was a man's best friend. A buzz was an absolute necessity to his aching temple. Taking a large gulp, he turned around and made his way back to the couch to continue working. Neither him nor Neji looked back. The silence in the air was their mutual exchange.

* * *

><p>Groggy eyes opened as sunlight pierced reluctant lids. A man, sleeping on the couch cringed as hot beams poured through the sole window, burning his face with their intense glow. He rolled over, using his spiky ponytail to deflect the brightness aimed at his eyes. However, his broad, muscular back provided little resistance to the powerful rays. They struck with a valiant, hot force that caused Shikamaru to burrow underneath his thin cloth.<p>

'_Wait a minute…is this a blanket? When the hell did I get this?'_

Brown eyes shifted around, looking down at a boxer-clad body completely covered by a white blanket. It surprised Shikamaru because he never used sheets whenever he slept on the couch. Hell, after finishing the 4th pile of paperwork at 5 am, the only energy he had left was to take off his shorts and dive into the comfortable furniture.

Peeking out from under his cover, he searched the area surrounding his recent bedding and found only the infamous stacks neatly organized on top of the coffee table. His pants were nowhere to be found.

Too tired to think about the causes of disappearance, the sleepy man aimed for another hour of sleep. The heat prevented him from doing so, forcing him to get up and start his reluctant day.

With the graceful finesse of a hippo, Shikamaru struggled with his groggy body to remove himself from his couch. His heavy limbs tangled themselves in his blanket as his balance shifted all across the different ends of his tall shape. With determination, the man rolled off the couch onto his two feet. The blanket followed in suit, floating down into a messy lump.

Sighing, the man decided a shower was the best way to wake up and continue working. As much as he'd like to lie around, a job was a job, meaning that it needed completion. Compulsive action overrode his lazy drive forcing him to be "responsible" for today. A cringe formed on his face from having these thoughts. It disgusted him how moral he had become.

Once he got into his room, Shikamaru noticed the perfectly made bed that glimmered in the sunlight. Without the smallest wrinkle, the smooth white sheets irritated the raven. Straight as a 90-degree angle and flat as an ironing board, these sheets reeked of dedicated precision. A precision found amongst men and women who overexert energy on menial tasks. Though the thought of the Hyūga respecting his host's bed was commendable; a tucked in, clean bed only reminded the raven of the wasted effort it'd take mess it up all over again. This spectacle only added to the foul mood that was brewing within him and the resentment he felt towards his new "roommate."

Continuing into the bathroom, Shikamaru passed the large mirror that stretched across the white wall. Yesterday's pen stains were still visible, along with small red dots that imitated the texture of the couch he slept on. They pranced around the toned body, soon nude with the removal of plaid boxers that were tossed to the floor. He jumped into the shower immediately, without a second glance at his messy self.

Warm jets of water cascaded downward. They began coaxing consciousness, enticing a moan as fingers slipped through black strands and removed the headband holding the trademark ponytail in place. Shikamaru groaned in pleasure as the streams traveled to all the corners of his athletic form. His hair mirrored the same, fluid path as the water, drifting past shoulders in multiple directions. Across his defined stomach and past his broad back, the comfortable trails emptied themselves in the drain with swirling motions.

Standing in the relaxing jets, Shikamaru began lathering himself in soap. From his large arms and sensitive armpits, to his powerful thighs and round buttocks. He dragged his soap-covered hands over his tight stomach, scrubbing with the tips of his nails at the black stains that disappeared with ease.

After having such a stressful past 24 hours, the tan body began unconsciously responding to the gentle massages. A particular appendage stirred the longer he rubbed, indicating the need for release after a couple of horrendous celibate days. Special attention was paid to this neither region as the genius began working himself with his experienced hand. Lips fastened closed as concentration pumped within him.

As seconds ticked by his motions only increased in speed. His lids shut tight, allowing his mind to wander to the usual perversions. He began picturing bountiful breasts, wide hips, and a variety of other nudities that he both witnessed and experienced. A tongue licked his lips as his hardness increased against the pattering spray of the warm shower.

While thinking primarily of women, Shikamaru's thoughts slowly began drifting towards his current "roommate. " His stoic charm and fiery temper added fuel to the man's pumping. The raven began to breathe deeper thinking about Neji bending down and spreading his gorgeous ass cheeks in doggy-style position, ready to take the pounding of a lifetime. Completely dominating the uptight man was a delicious conquest. Strength and speed increased through frantic strokes the more he thought about it.

Though normally quiet when masturbating, Shikamaru couldn't help but moan the more he thought about fucking Neji. They weren't loud or guttural, but the sounds echoed off the white walls within the bathroom and added to the sensual atmosphere.

Thinking about the variety of positions and kinks added another layer of desperation behind the jerks, allowing pre-cum to spurt like a broken faucet. Bondage, clones, dildos, the man's mind crafted only the dirtiest scenarios for his own leisure. All involved Neji being tied up or smacked around, seeing his normally emotionless face flare with embarrassment and unrestrained emotion. The bachelor couldn't help himself and felt his climax approaching fast. Hips began buckling with a practiced sway to achieve this orgasm.

"Fuck!" he called out, shooting an impressive load that smashed against the shower's glass. Jets and jets of creamy fluid erupted from the hardened rod, spraying the closest wall with a clean white coat. Though always producing large amounts of cum, today's was particularly bountiful thanks to past days of inactivity. Shikamaru smiled, feeling accomplished as he milked himself a few more times. He watched his fluids trail slowly towards the bottom of the tiled floor; some droplets swept by moving puddle that emptied into the drain. Carefully manipulating the showerhead, Shikamaru cleaned up the rest of his cum just in case Neji was going to use the shower today.

After scrubbing himself with the towel hanging on the railing, a beautiful, beige body stepped out of the shower. He continued rubbing the towel against himself until he stood across the large mirror. Then, the young man began examining himself lazily; ensuring he was clean enough from a variety of angles as he tamed his spiky hair into a ponytail. With haggard breaths, he attributed his exhaustion to the intense session only moments ago. Though his attraction to Neji was obvious, he would have never guessed masturbating to him would result in such a cataclysmic climax. Perhaps it was how easy it was to piss him off or how bi-polar their "friendship" was? Regardless, it was definitely an experience warranting repetition.

Despite continuing to think about the troublesome man, a loud croak shook the genius's body out of his thoughts. Shikamaru looked down at his gaunt stomach, scowling at its timing. A second, more painful croak erupted, indicating impatience and the need for food, prompting the man to fix something to eat before he started working.

With only the blue towel wrapped around his waist (a couple inches below his belly button to be exact), the genius walked outside his room and found the Hyūga setting groceries on the small kitchen counter. Though undistinguishable from far away, the variety of bottles and herbs looked expensive. However, the more Shikamaru stared the more he realized something was off.

Neji was almost always unnaturally stiff. Whether reading books or fighting bandits, the man always had impeccable form. Death was the only force that could bring him to his knees (for now at least). Yet, his head cocked down like a broken, lifeless marionette. His hands unraveled with jitters and his shoulders slouched in abandoned restraint. Something was bothering him, making Shikamaru curious.

"What time did you leave this morning?" the younger man asked. He skipped an "I'm sorry," as he felt no remorse for the previous night. His job was to mentor, not to coddle.

The pale man jumped as his head snapped back. Eyes shimmered with surprise as he realized he wasn't alone in the kitchen anymore.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in." he stammered. His voice sounded splintered and unsure, two pitches Shikamaru never believed possible coming from the confident man. He said nothing and waited for further explanation.

"I woke at 6 as I do every morning, and left soon after with the spare key you gave me. Your shorts are in your hamper by the way, and I found a spare blanket for you before I went out the door."

An obvious façade of civility surrounded the man's speech. It was an unnatural politeness, found only when someone was guilty of a dangerous crime.

Shikamaru nodded, too uncomfortable to mutter even a "thank you." His thoughts scrambled together for something to talk about, hoping to avoid any incoming awkward silences that seemed imminent.

"Uh…get anything in particular you like?"

"Just some ingredients from the compound. It's expected that a guest cooks for his host on his second night."

"Less work for me, so go right ahead."

Large footsteps made their way to the refrigerator, passing Neji along the way. As obvious as the gleaming sun, his pale cheeks reddened, causing him to turn the opposite direction and walk to the farthest pantry. Brown eyes followed the retreating form as their owner opened the fridge.

'_I know he doesn't like bare skin or anything, but is it really that big of a deal? Might as well ask…'_

Swallowing the urge to roll his eyes, Shikamaru attempted to probe.

"You're acting funny. I hesitate to ask, but do you need to tal-"

"Not at all." As subtle as a firecracker, Neji's voice instantly changed to one of defensive hostility. Though having seen these similar mood swings before, this change was more instantaneous and direct in comparison to the others. The man had something to hide. Shikamaru wanted to found out what.

He stood straight and mustered his own 'what the fuck is wrong with you' glare. He fueled the stare with all of his impatience, hoping to scorch the elder man into a reason for the changing mood. However, despite the successful production of scorn, Neji remained facing the pantry completely unaffected. Shikamaru cursed the man for the wasted effort silently, but pressed on.

"Dude, did you hit your head or something? You're just being outright creepy right now. Like you saw something-"

As soon as "saw" escaped the Nara's lips, Neji immediately dropped a plastic container of herbs. It bounced once, then twice, echoing against the tiled floor before rolling towards the other man who stopped its momentum with his bare foot. 2 pairs of eyes stared at this container: one in confusion, the other in panic. Neither man attempted to start conversation and remained idle, awaiting the other's move.

Suddenly, a moment of clarity surfaced within Shikamaru. From the shaky appearance of the refined man, to his clumsy reflex at the mention of a word, the strange behavior finally made sense (at least theoretically). Neji, the respectable and conservative Hyūga, must have accidentally peeked in the bathroom and witnessed his solo session. Though he didn't know why or how, he could guess the effects of blatant sexuality completely rattled the older man's composure. It made sense seeing as Neji was so pious and afraid of anything involving bare skin.

The more attention this theory received, the more Shikamaru realized its plausibility. Now, like any good strategist, it was time to test out its validity. Before speaking, a cocky smirk plastered against the bachelor's face as ideas hatched fervently.

"Damn Neji, you're making this sound hot and juicy. You sure you didn't see _anything_?"

The pale man's eyes stayed locked with the container on the ground. An unhealthy dosage of red infiltrated his cheeks yet again. It seemed the primary color he adorned whenever around Shikamaru.

"I didn't see anything, but if I did, it wouldn't be any of your concern."

'_Heh…do I detect a squeaky voice and false bravado? This should be fun.'_

With a dramatic sigh, Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders as if removing a heavy sack. Chiseled facial features shifted around to seem uninterested.

"Alright, if you don't want to tell me what you saw, then I'm not going to bother you." He turned around to rummage through the refrigerator, hearing a faint, exasperated gasp of relief. This action served to fuel his theory and helped his growing obnoxious smirk spread. Now, he began planning his next course of action.

While fumbling in the cool air, chocolate eyes spotted the perfect device to use for interrogating. Curved in a delicious phallic shape sat a golden banana. It shimmered in the artificial lighting of the refrigerator, emphasizing its elongated, cylindrical profile. It beckoned the man to use its perverse connotations for his own cause. Without questioning the thought once, Shikamaru grabbed the fruit and shut the door.

He turned around and leaned against the silver refrigerator, making sure his blue towel hung loose around his waist. The fabric covered only his well-endowed package and left leg, leaving the right almost completely visible. It was a hot treat for peering eyes and a technique utilized in countless seduction cases. Neji couldn't see however, as he already turned around and was still placing groceries into the pantry. Again, the shaken, nervous movements were completely obvious.

Slipping off the peel, Shikamaru spoke.

"So what are you going to prepare for me tonight?"

Both husky and masculine, the man's intentionally open-ended question caused a noticeable shiver down the older man's back. Neji turned around ready to respond, but stopped dead in his mid-turn as he saw Shikamaru with the banana. Wide, showing pristine teeth, his mouth hung open for a nanosecond before he clamped it shut.

Shikamaru, exposed with only his towel, was licking the tip of the phallic fruit. He tickled the small, yellow point with his tongue, following slowly with the graze of his pearly whites till he took the tiniest bite. His eyes never left the brunette once, who couldn't help but stare at the man's strapping six-pack and his captivating handling of the oddly shaped fruit. These actions re-awakened dirty, filthy thoughts Neji was trying so hard to suppress.

After chewing, the half-naked man spoke.

"Oh sorry, don't mind me eating. I haven't had anything all day, so I'm really hungry." He extended his tongue and licked against the soft, white flesh of the fruit before taking another bite. His voice, like his movements, was equally seductive and rang in the older man's ears.

Neji pinched himself from within his long sleeves, piecing together a glare that failed to scare even a four year old. This face almost made Shikamaru double over with laughter, but he remained diligent at maintaining his nonchalant attitude. His plan completely depended on his performance.

"Do you have an explanation as to why you're eating like a slob? It's disgusting to watch. You're eating food, not indulging with a woman."

"I like to savor things when I feel like it. Plus, this banana is pretty fucking good."

_Chomp._

"Wanna bite?"

Without much movement, Shikamaru extended his arm holding the half-eaten fruit forward. The other arm snaked behind his neck as he leaned against it, his ripped body extending forward to accommodate the change. Puppy dog eyes converted his brown orbs, changing his lazy gaze to innocence and further reinforcing his deception.

Fixated beyond belief, Neji stared at the fruit fuming. Normally, he'd immediately jump and strike the Nara in his throat. He'd scream in frustration, making sure each and every chakra point swelled within the bastard for exposing so much of his…_nude_ self and mocking him in such a degrading manner. It was completely disrespectful and a serious offense to the proud man; he wanted the lazy ass to pay.

Despite the incredible amount of hate swimming within his emotions, Neji couldn't bring himself to insult or attack. Instead, he found a heat spreading throughout his body. A heat comparable to ten times the glory of victory in battle. A heat that tickled in all the right places and felt so good it seemed wrong, leaving him an immobile mess. He fixated on the offered fruit, unable to think properly and ignoring the annoyance of his tightening trousers. Sounds, colors, and everything else around him didn't matter.

Now, Shikamaru was expecting something to happen. And yes, a fist to the gut was his first guess. Though a genius strategist, the raven knew that he was setting himself up for a suicide mission if things went wrong. Having Neji captivated by his bait was the last thing he'd ever consider happening. Ever. Yet here he was, drooling for a taste of the half-eaten banana with a lusting gaze even a blind man could spot. Baffled, the Nara made sure to remain calm and suppress the need to squeal like a girl; he didn't want to loose the power he currently possessed because of his enjoyment.

The two stared at the banana, their libidos working overtime as hormones kept pumping into their brains. And soon Neji took a step forward, looking ready to accept the fruit. Lust locked within his eyes, Shikamaru couldn't help but lick his lips.

"C'mon now, just a bite...just a taste. It's really good, I promise" He coaxed in the softest whisper. These words had a profound affect on Neji, causing his breath to hitch with his inching steps. Teeth began pulling on his bottom lip as his ghostly hand extended forward, the need for flesh becoming an all too powerful force until….

BANG! BANG! BANG!

All of a sudden, loud knocks bombarded the apartment door causing both men to jump, startled. Though Neji simply took a step back, Shikamaru was unfortunate enough to accidently slip out of his towel.

"What the hell?"

Still in shock, the raven looked down at his gorgeous body, not yet processing he was completely naked in front of the more private man.

Nudity didn't bother Shikamaru as his own body never embarrassed him. As shameless as it was, he enjoyed the freedom from constraining clothes. However, the way Neji's lavender eyes were devouring him earned even the experienced bachelor a slight blush, especially since they focused on his large member that couldn't help but grow at the attention it was receiving. Though not hard, the half-flaccid cock proudly strutted its stuff against the low hanging balls that looked absolutely delectable.

Neither man made any movements to get the door, despite the knocking becoming louder and louder. They simply stood trading glances between each other and the Nara's appendage.

"It's so…." Neji tried mumbling, in the faintest sound. Much like the banana, this phallic entranced him beyond conscience control. He knew it was impolite to stare, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away.

Again, loud knocks burst through the sensual atmosphere, this time shaking the very apartment's foundation. Loud, commanding voices accompanied them.

"Shikamaru! Open the door! Your bastard-ass self didn't even try telling us you were back!" barked out a powerful voice that could only belong to the one and only Kiba.

"We brought drinks! And lots of food!" Another, less intimidating voice yelled out, which of course, belonged to Naruto.

As soon as Neji heard their voices, his eyes become as wide as the ramen bowels from last night. The comfortable heat flowing throughout his body now burst out into a deep, scarlet blush that resembled an unhealthy rash. Shikamaru witnessed this striking change through his eyes, as the man's veil of desire quickly lifted and he crashed back into reality. This crash meant the return of his uptight senses, which meant danger for the younger man's own bare hide. He needed to get out…fast.

"Uh, going to get dressed…answer the door?"

Before the Hyūga could even blink, the Nara dashed to his room and slammed the door with the speed of a trueJōnin. He rested his forehead against the door, his hand still firmly pressing the wood to prevent anyone else from entering. An apprehensive breath, long bottled up during these past few seconds released out of him. He completely understood that he just avoided certain death and was thankful make it out of there alive.

It wasn't Kiba or Naruto; they were hardly threatening. The boys frequently walked around nude and even had jerk off sessions for fun. Seeing him exposed would have been an ordinary incident that would only result in harmless banter. It was Neji and his fear of being caught that scared Shikamaru. With the heavy look in the lavender eyes, the raven could tell the brunette did not want anyone knowing about his moment of weakness and was willing to kill to keep it a secret.

As he walked towards his dresser, the bachelor took out a pair of boxers and black sweats. Though almost getting pulverized, he couldn't help but smile at today's important discovery. This discovery being the beautiful, sexy man that was Neji Hyūga wanted him. And after swearing off women for a while, the Nara wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away.

It was decided as soon as Shikamaru stepped out of his room to greet his obnoxious guests, Neji was one hot piece of ass that he just had to have.

So hope all of you enjoyed. Again, please point out criticisms in style that I should address for future projects. Quotes are everyone's friends, so feel free to insert them in a review when criticizing. Next chapter will actually have more boy on boy action, so until then, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

So I wish I got the chance to write more, but school has been very busy. I apologize for the wait, my academics come first. Also, I apologize for this being a shorter chapter, but I'm trying to seriously cut-down on a lot of my words to make my writing more concise. And thank you for everyone who reviewed! It really does help tons and makes me feel like I'm improving with my writing =D.

* * *

><p>Three men occupied the space surrounding the door: one inside, two outside. Their eyes, dazed with confusion, darted amongst each other with erratic movements.<p>

What was going on? Who was going to make the first move?

Questions like these popped into each man's head as they all tried to dispel their unshakable surprise.

Neither Naruto nor Kiba were expecting to see the Huyga at their best friend's apartment. Both began to worry about how the infamous buzz kill was going to ruin their planned night of debauchery.

For Neji, he was simply glad the two did not see the transpired events seconds ago.

He crossed his arms and held a flat gaze that hid his unsettling turmoil. With physical exertion, Neji shrouded himself with his typical sneering confidence and projected it onto the two fools that stood before him. This illusion proved successful as they stared dumb-founded without accusation.

"Shikamaru is busy. He has countless reports in need of reviewing. When finished with those, he needs to discuss some strategies with me for an up-coming mission-"

Despite producing (at least in Neji's mind) a compelling excuse, Naruto and Kiba brushed past the rambling man. They placed their bags on the coffee table and turned to speak with one another with complete ignorance. Though Neji knew he could have stopped them, he was too tired pretending to be sane to voice his complaint. He remained at the door and took a deep breath, half paying attention to their mindless conversation.

"Kiba, why is Neji here?"

"How the hell should I know? I don't follow him around."

"What the hell are you insinuating! You think I do!"

"No you stupid bastard, stop shouting."

"Fuck you! I'll teach you to call me stupid!"

Irritation seeped from within the Hyūga's eyes as he stared at the two blundering idiots. Their tumbling rolled them across the floor like marbles before they situated themselves in between the couch and dinning room. As predicated, Kiba was on top and pinned the yelping Naruto's arms with his powerful thighs. His cackling laugh intensified as he shoved the shrieking blonde's head straight into his crotch.

Though louder then necessary, Neji was thankful their focus deterred away from him and onto one another. The older man needed time alone to think.

'What the hell just happened?' he asked himself repeatedly after shutting the apartment door. He stared into his hands, searching for some absent epiphany. The pale digits twitched with intention but did nothing to help console his unsettling confusion.

Was that really him minutes ago? Did he just sacrifice all of his self-control to stare at a man like a shameless pervert? Moreover, this man wasn't just any man, but someone he worked with for many years. Was perversion so strong within him it trampled over past relationships?

The weight of these thoughts became over-cumbersome, compelling Neji to take a seat at the dinning table. He stared off absentmindedly, thoughts drifting from one hypothetical situation to the next, imagining the worst in each scenario. Breathing became a conscious effort and matched the speedy pace of his beating heart. Thankfully, Naruto and Kiba were too busy with each other to bother him. Their shouting did little to phase his contemplation.

'Maybe I just need to go outside and get some fresh air. Leave, to go beg the Hokage for a change in mentor...'

Yet as tempting as the proposition sounded, a large part of Neji wanted to stay. A darker, more sinister part of him wanted to indulge in his desire to the point of no return.

Being celibate for the past 22 years had taken its toll, even on the proud and powerful Hyūga. Though an accidental kiss reappeared once or twice throughout his life, the closest he had to sexual intimacy was with his own hand on the most desperate nights.

To say he was a prude was an understatement. Sexuality meant nothing for Neji as he was too preoccupied with his work. Yes, he occasionally spied on strangers during visits to the hot springs with his Byakugan, but the man never "desired" anyone until now. Shikamaru, with his wit and charm, was a beautiful and provocative specimen. With the slightest twitch, he was a man that challenged Neji's years of discipline and was undeniably winning.

The dangers packaged with the playboy were obvious. Commitment, stability, and longevity were all foreign concepts that never once faltered his heartbroken victims. Yet, was this an actual bad thing? Did Neji actually need a sustaining relationship?

Before deriving to any real conclusion, Neji noticed Shikamaru casually step out of his room wearing only black slacks. These pants hung low on his hips much like his god-forsaken towel moments ago, with the rim of his red boxers clearly visible. His intricate pectorals and broad pecks basked in the daylight and caused Neji's mouth to water. Though not nearly as appetizing as nude, the Nara still commanded the pale man's attention effortlessly.

'Why must this man never put on a shirt?' Neji groaned inwardly. Heat began returning to his cheeks as he pictured the rippled, naked body all over again. Definition, muscle, and a gorgeous cock flooded his already struggling mind. Though having the willpower to suppress these thoughts, Neji permitted their stay as he continued to stare. Again, he was thankful for Naruto and Kiba's inattentiveness to his obvious blushing and awkward demeanor.

Amid this trance, Shikamaru's mischievous eyes locked with Neji and evoked the dangerous combination of fear and embarrassment from within. Previous thoughts of perversion and consequence blended in a vicious torrent and began pumping more scarlet into the Hyūga's already flushed face. Unable to settle his confusing emotions, Neji jumped out of his seat to search for his key. He still needed time to think and was in no mood to play these petty games.

Abandoned groceries littered the kitchen's countertops, making the small room cluttered and unkempt. Neji swallowed his desire to clean and instantly snatched the dinky piece of metal without loosing precious time. A pivot followed his urgent movements, fueled by the sweet, delectable thought of freedom. Knees bent, arms tucked in, the man was ready to make his dash and escape the incoming hell of the simmering Nara.

However, somehow blessed with miraculous speed, Shikamaru was already leaning against the wooden frame with victory shinning in his eyes. An annoying smirk plastered onto his face and pulsated with horrific playfulness, causing a bead of sweat to drop from the troubled brunette.

'Goddamn him and his sexiness…' Neji muttered, over and over again.

He remained inside the kitchen; stone-like joints thwarting all movement except the subtle breaths escaping his lips. The last thing he wanted was to alert the mindless idiots rolling on the ground.

Their gazes mingled together in a dance filled with tension, uncertainty, and desire. They saturated the air and made both participants lose touch with everything else around them. Warmth spread within and rocked their cores, stimulating the same passion that already occurred today. There was no attempt to falter either man's stare.

Without disrupting this interlocked exchange, Shikamaru spoke loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Did someone say they brought drinks?"

Immediately, the two wrestlers on the ground ceased fire and practically crawled to the Nara's large feet. They stayed on all fours, looking up with twisted smiles of excitement and hope-filled eyes.

"Oh boy, did we ever." Naruto shouted jumping up and pointing to the plastic bags on the coffee table.

The profiles of seven exotic looking bottles peeked through plastic membranes. They differed in size and shape, but were obviously imported, expensive brands.

"We got some really good stuff too. Fancy shit that'll get you smashed ten times faster than just simple sake. You mind taking the day off to share the experience?" Kiba asked, scrambling towards table. His smile was perverse as he lifted two bottles, indicating the large amounts of liqueur he was planning on consuming. Everyone except Neji imitated his smile.

With each word escaping either of the two's mouths, more alarms began ringing within the brunette as he looked towards his host with concern. The compacting impulse of duty drowned his thoughts, suffocating him with the fear of Shikamaru abandoning his paperwork for the trivialities of alcohol. Given the man's reluctance to do anything other than sleep, his suspicions had ample support. He needed to stay for the good of his host.

Shikamaru, ignoring Neji's panicked look, sauntered to the coffee table and began peering at the different assortment of liquids. He elegantly picked the closest bottle, read its title, and moved onto the next with the same delicate finesse. Despite not seeming attentive towards the exit, Neji knew the Nara stood far enough to where his shadow could reach him and prevent escape.

"Neji, could you please get four glasses and bring them over here?"

An innocent smile accompanied Shikamaru's polite request. His question chimed with a soft, innocent pitch and was void of dangerous suspicion. Though still occupied with reading a bottle, his passive eyes reinforced security. Regardless, Neji still analyzed the question and repeated it to himself.

'…did he just say 4?'

Instantly he understood. Before he could think of a civil response, his instincts reacted.

"Fuck no. I am not drinking with any of you children this early."

The Hyūgapurposely refrained from filtering his speech of crude language and harsh tone. He sought their attention and accepted the opportunity to lecture them on their behavior.

His tactic worked as three pairs of eyes gravitated towards him. He took his battle-ready stance, which was the same stoic posture he greeted Naruto and Kiba with earlier, and awaited their rebuke.

"What the hell's your problem?"

Naruto looked genuinely upset by Neji's terse response. A tear sparkled on his offended face but did little to pacify Neji's mood. If anything, it provoked the man's anger and his desire to inflict mortal wounds on every patron within his proximity, including Shikamaru.

"It's 4 pm in the afternoon. Why, on earth, would you idiots get drunk so early?"

A moment of awkward silence presided in the air before Naruto challenged the complaint with genuine confusion.

"Uh, cause we can?"

'_I will not harm Uzamaki…I will not harm Uzamaki'_

Neji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He repeated his mantra with clenched fists, restraining himself from striking the obnoxious man in the throat.

Amidst Neji's chanting, Kiba placed his comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Forget it Naruto, Ms. Priss can't understand the wonders of alcohol. Let him sulk like a little bitch."

A face full of defiance quickly transformed to glee as Naruto turned to the brown liquid he was holding. Its color resembled rotting animal flesh and made Neji cringe with disgust.

"You're right Kiba. Not like a drunk Neji would be any more fun to be around."

Shikamaru, who finally finished looking at the final bottle, entered the fray.

"Shut up both of you. Neji's allowed to have his own opinion on drinking. Leave him alone and just start opening the bottles."

Both ninjas glared at the brunette, muttering complaints as they began twisting off caps with their callous hands. They soon changed their bitter topic to a competition between who could open the bottles the fastest.

Offense stained Neji's face as he watched the two idiots. Shikamaru's unwanted assistance was a major blow to his ego and warped his frustration into a burning tempest of anger. He shifted his glare, hoping to singe the approaching man responsible for this atrocity.

"I didn't need your help." He spat once no longer dictating the other men's attention.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck with sedated ease as he stopped in front of the Hyūga. Though making it easier for Neji to see the flawless body, he was too angry to appreciate its beige glory.

"Yea, I know. But didn't want broken furniture today. Besides, those dumbasses didn't realize how close they were to dying just now. I saw the way you were looking and was positive the next insult would've resulted in a paralyzed Naruto getting thrown out my window."

Surprise flattery wasn't something Neji expected, which coerced him to forfeit his anger without a fight. He still followed Shikamaru into the kitchen with the determination of an annoying secretary.

"You should be grateful. I don't normally volunteer to do work like this for guests besides you."

The raven muttered, rummaging through the top cupboards. Muscles, rippling with definition, were clearly visible in his back. Not to mention his plump ass, which Neji couldn't help but ogle at before deciding to voice his concern.

"Shikamaru, as my mentor, I feel that-"

"Ugh, troublesome."

Neji stopped mid-speech, looking at the other man quizzically. He wasn't so much offended as he was surprised from the irritable tone.

The raven turned around holding three large glasses. His face contorted to a physically draining scowl; the weight of gravity relentless on the fabrics of his skin.

"That's like first time you use my first name lately, and you sound all whiny and robotic. I like it better when you sound like you're talking to a person rather than a superior."

Neji snorted.

"As if I'd consider you my superior. You're a '_mentor_.' A temporary guide that does not reflect an elevated status or authority."

"Pretty sure if I didn't surpass you in some way, you wouldn't be here in the first place, would you? "

Neji's silence confirmed his withdrawal. He bit his lips to hide behind a feeble glare that was powerless to stop Shikamaru's steps back to Naruto and Kiba.

Once he stood next to Neji, their shoulders brushed. Neither pulled away as electrical strings tangled themselves between the men. Both felt the same warmth and excitement felt during their visual exchanges.

"Look Neji, it's healthy to unwind. I want you to be here and enjoy yourself. I know you like to have fun; hell, our little incident ten minutes ago proves it. But if you keep on being such a prude you're making it worse for all of us."

Shikamaru brushed the Hyūga's socked foot with his biggest toe, sending shocks that rippled throughout the restrained man's body. These shocks unhinged the emotional barricades sustaining his cold persona and left a tingling sensation in his nether regions. Neji took a deep breath and looked into the compassionate, brown eyes with more vulnerability than he was willing to admit.

"Just try it out, ok? I'm not pressuring you to drink or anything, so no worries there. I just enjoy your company and prefer you not to leave."

A meek nod was Neji's silent response. It helped form the raven's cocky grin.

"Good. That's what I was hoping you'd say. Who knows, might give you a little reward for this tonight if you're on your best behavior."

A large smack left a feint, red handprint that was almost as red as the brunette's face.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Again, sorry for the shorter chapter, but the next one will be a bit longer. Also, please review and provide constructive criticism where you see fit.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was setting, casting its fiery hue all across Konoha. It bathed Shikamaru's apartment with orange light, illuminating every inch of its affordable furniture before welcoming the incoming darkness. A breathtaking sight of red and purple explosions, they filled the sky with vibrant, natural beauty. Yet, instead of taking in this visual treasure…

_Clink!_

A large ping shrilled. Chiming for only an instant, the noise dissipated into the warmth channeled through the windows.

Moments later, the sound returned.

_Clink!_

Then again.

_Clink!_

And again.

_Clink!_

After each high-pitched sound originating from smacking shot glasses, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru threw back their heads in unison to consume their bitter liquids. With shared facial contortions of disgust, the men quickly refilled their glasses and began their next round. Determination and competition flashed through their eyes, as each sought to outdo the other in their consumption.

Neji, unfortunately squished between Shikamaru and Kiba on the couch, refused to take part in their 'game' and protectively gripped his tea. He rubbed the cup's sides feverishly, unsure of how to act in this unfortunate situation. His silence was indicative of his "enjoyment" and stood in direct contrast with the loud noise coming from everyone else. It made sense seeing as the man's only exposure to alcohol was witnessing Rock Lee during his drunken episodes. The uncontrollable ninja left quite the traumatic impression.

As the other men began filling up there next round of shots, Neji scanned the various liquors, mixers, and beer cans that converted the coffee table to a local tavern. Spills and water rings saturated the wood, adding more blemishes to an already smudged surface. The air too, was thick and pungent with the smell of alcohol and made breathing through the nose an arduous task for a man of refined taste. A soiled environment as any, it added to the brunette's large list of criticisms. The only remarkable part of the entire night was witnessing every ninja's ridiculously high tolerance for alcohol compared to his teammate.

For the past hour, the three drinkers participated in numerous games all ending with the same, anti-climatic task of chugging a large beverage. Offered a chance to participate every round, Neji refused each request while entertaining every urge to roll his eyes.

He still watched with a mild interest, seeking to understand the rationale behind every action thanks to an addictive curiosity that refused to leave him alone. Nevertheless, witnessing these performances left him with more questions than answers and contributed to his stinging migraine.

"The only way to understand is to drink" Shikamaru would respond. But alas, Neji simply shook his head and stared with condescending judgment.

Despite this sulking behavior, conversation remained visceral and fluid between all the men. It traversed past the loud shouting from before, trickling down the simple topics of current events and recent missions. Yes, verbal jabs cluttered the smooth path, but they did not stop the gentle, peaceful flow coming from the men.

However, Neji was anything but relaxed in the overcrowded, foul-smelling atmosphere. Other than witness the corrosive effect alcohol had on everyone's manners, he remained the target of Naruto and Kiba's insistent interrogation for random information. Their stale breaths only made matters worse, inducing the Hyūga to cringe every time they opened their intoxicated mouths.

"So what time do you wake up every morning?"

"Do you wash your hair every day?"

"Do ever train naked?"

Despite these constant, irrelevant questions, Neji remained passive throughout his 'interview'. He stripped his responses of their usual hostile tones and harsh wordings, preferring to prevent further altercations for the sake of his host. Even the vulgar questions earned no backlash, such as Naruto asking, "Ever have a stick literally stuck in your ass?" in which the Hyūga responded with a simple and direct "no." Utilizing every shred of an enduring willpower to sustain this peaceful attitude, his sarcasm acted as an outlet against the idiotic bombardment when necessary.

Throughout this entire time, Shikamaru kept his arm draped over Neji's shoulders. A casual, intimate gesture, it also prevented the shirtless and affectionate Kiba from getting too close to the uptight man. Already past the tipsy phase, he'd often grab the brunette's leg, squeezing gently, and bragging about "what a fucking sex fiend" he was. This action compelled Shikamaru to tug the Hyūga into an embrace while discretely pushing away the drunk every few minutes.

Though disgusted with the Inuzuka, Neji enjoyed these brief moments of intimacy that aided in the shedding of self-restraint. With each tug, he'd indulge in the addictive feel of the Nara's warm skin and inhale his spicy scent. With each pull, he'd let his fingers glide across the broad flesh and trace the indentions of the sculpted body. An urge to lick the tasty beige tempted his hungry mouth, but the other men's presence thwarted these desirable actions from taking place. No matter, as Shikamaru's constant touch satisfied his craving.

'_Thank God Naruto and Kiba are completely oblivious' _Neji thought to himself while witnessing the two sampling each other's drinks. Neither said anything about the cuddling men, as the liquor dictated their small attention spans.

Admittedly, despite everything else going wrong in terms of smell, noise, and company, the older man was at least enjoying his time with Shikamaru. Neji just couldn't deny the warmth emanating from the infamous strategist that compelled him to remain for as long as he did; even without the threat of movement-restricting shadows. Receiving the undivided attention of the hottest man in the room was a luxury. A pleasure that melted his frigid demeanor and sweetened his sour mood.

Yet, a haunting paranoia lingered within this merriment.

A paranoia that mimicked Neji's gargantuan pride and challenged all the attention he received. It settled at the back of his mind since the 'towel incident,' and eroded his confidence with each passing hour. A gnawing, powerful turmoil, the genius defined this feeling as _weakness_.

Obviously outside his realm of experience, Neji at least understood Shikamaru's motives. Whether it would be to refill his tea, or extend an invitation to the current drinking game, the shadow-nin's demonstration of his interest was beyond evident. His actions contrasted too much with his lazy characteristics to be innocent.

However, the Hyūga didn't need his hand held, as much as he loved it. He was proud of his self-reliance and felt the consistent protection from the dirty dog, or anything else from tonight was excessive. Of course, lust prevented his dominant guise from fighting against the enthralling closeness, but sobriety reinforced his awareness on the way he came across. As if the reassurance of mutual attraction gave Shikamaru an impression of helplessness that demanded so much individual attention.

The complexity of these cumbersome thoughts began to wear away at Neji's mind. Instead of confronting their significance however, he forced himself to focus on the interaction between Kiba and Naruto as they began setting up their next game.

"Dude, you just chug it whenever someone says something they always say." Kiba called out as he re-arranged some bottles and cans.

"Hell no! Ring of Fire has to do with a deck of cards, not stupid made-up rules."

"How the hell would you know? You're a bigger dumbass than me!"

"Did you just call me a dumbass!"

Ignoring the fiftieth round of bickering, Neji sipped his tea to refrain from inserting hurtful comments. He kept gazing at the coffee table, envisioning the different approaches he'd take to cleaning the dirty surface tomorrow morning. Dish soap? Wipes? The possibilities were endless, and helped distract him from questioning his relationship with Shikamaru.

Surprise ripped him away from these tranquil thoughts, manifesting in a gurgle that muffled the consumption of warm liquid. A cough followed to clear the drowned throat, as Neji glared downwards to see Shikamaru's large foot rubbing against his own.

"Wh-*ack*-at are you d-doing?" he struggled to say as he gasped for air. Neji didn't bother looking at the man responsible for this reaction, choosing instead to lock his gaze at the pitiful attempt at footsie.

'_An explanation is in order,'_ he told himself, ignoring the tingling sensation building within his pants from the simple contact. Much like Shikamaru's actual body, his foot ignited desirable reserves as it traced along the pale skin.

Shikamaru chuckled at Neji's response, laying his head atop his free hand that rested on the couch's arm. Amusement trickled in his stare, compelling his rubs to be more aggressive. He abstained from verbal responses, preferring to watch the effect the physical contact left on the crumbling man.

"Stop it!" Neji hissed, pulling his feet away and quickly glancing around to see whether or not Naruto and Kiba were watching. They seemed too busy fighting to notice.

"I'm surprised you're so self conscious now. My arm's been around you this entire time and you've been pressing against me since Kiba started stripping. It's not like they care or anything. If they did they would've said something by now."

Neji snorted and shrugged off the arm that gripped him, looking left, towards the vacant side of the apartment near Shikamaru's room. His eyes searched the darkness (as the sun set a long time ago); unable to articulate why he was upset. Was it embarrassment? Weakness? Disgust?

After a long and dramatic pause, he opted for his go-to defense when confronted with emotional inconsistences: an offensive bluff.

"Your foot touching mine is gross and childish. Move it."

Shikamaru chuckled again, moving his foot atop both of Neji's instead of pulling away. His actions earned him a sharp gasp; fueling the smile he didn't bother hiding.

"For some reason I thought you were a better liar Hyūga. If you hated it so much, why don't you just get up all together?"

Again, sparks lit within Neji, traveling up his legs, surging straight to his cock. He produced a guttural groan that further buried him in embarrassment. He cursed his closeted fetish for being so noticeable and effective. Through grit teeth, he chose to rely on this conversation to dissuade the other from continuing.

"Being so forward seems like a lot of work for someone so lazy."

"How would you know? You've never really seen me outside of missions since you're so cloistered with work. Would be surprised if you ever hung out with someone just for fun."

Shikamaru's comment stung with a sharp pinch, causing Neji to cringe from the punishing shame he felt for being "baby sat" by a mentor. Blinking a few times to ward off the comment's literal sting, the older man continued to fuel the banter in hopes of securing a victory…for once.

"I may value productivity more than leisure time, but even I know about what the town thinks of you and your loose, bedside manners. How do I know I'm not going to be another tally to the countless people you've bed?"

Another snicker rattled from the man's throat. A snicker sounding both painful and realistic.

"How many times do I need to repeat it? Don't give a damn what other people think of me. Whether they define me a slut is their own problem, not mine."

Pausing to lean forward and take another sip from his drink on the coffee table, Shikamaru turned around, staring directly into Neji's eyes with a fierce confidence.

"I'm attracted to you, and I know you're attracted to me. There's no bullshit, and no ulterior motive, so stop wasting your time thinking about it. Is that so hard to process?"

Yes, actually, it was hard to process. For Neji at least.

Despite his dedication to status and occupation, understanding desire was a foreign concept. The fleeting experiences that made up his 'romantic relationships' were void of any real feelings or insight into how he should treat Shikamaru's words.

Neji's mind began working a mile a minute, leaping over hills and mountains, hoping to map out the implications of what he should do. Dissecting every word and weighing the importance it contributed to this conversation, the power of thought overrode the conscience feeling of embarrassment caused by such an honest declaration.

Without warning, Shikamaru leaned in, brushing his lips against the Hyūga's during this vulnerable state. A soft, innocent kiss, its contact immediately soothed the hard-working mind. Both pairs of eyes fluttered closed, as each man lost himself. After a few seconds, Neji deepened the kiss by leaning himself against the taller man, moving his hand to caress the naked pec.

There was no aggression, no tongue, within the physical exchange. Shikamaru intended the kiss to be chaste, light; an expression of the respect he felt towards the uptight man. He submitted to the other man, allowing his inexperience to fuel the discovery of contact and test the waters himself.

Of course Neji couldn't care less about anything as he gorged upon the talented mouth. Instead of worrying, he nibbled on the Nara's lower lip guided only by impulse. Gentle touches between the lips intensified, as both men began pulling on one another with more and more desperation. The longer they stayed connected, the deeper their breathing became, pushing them outside the conscience realm.

Too consumed with making out, neither man sensed the incoming beer cans that struck both of their heads. At the same time, both cans struck.

"Hey Shikamaru, stop sucking face, we need your help." Naruto called out, glaring at Kiba's arranged bottles and hopping the host would support his claims.

Neji and Shikamaru shot backwards, panting as if having just run a marathon. They continued to stare, forgetting the throbbing pain felt in their heads. The increase in volume from Naruto's cries broke this natural high, grounding the two back into reality.

Rubbing his aching head and keeping his ass glued to the couch, Shikamaru growled in frustration as he turned to the blonde idiot. Neji didn't bother listening what came next, ripping out a hand to grab the abandoned tea cup on the table to chug as much jasmine as possible and flood his system of everything that just happened. No words could capture his mortification at not only being caught kissing another man, but having a can thrown at him while doing so. And whereas he wanted to bury himself in a hole and die, he was at least content that Naruto did not mock him and make the situation worse.

As the raven, blonde, and brunette kept yelling at one another, Neji started at the smudges on the coffee table again. This time however, he chose to initiate the next round of footises, while fighting the urge to smile.

* * *

><p>Hour 5<p>

Passed out from galleons and galleons of unidentifiable liquids, Naruto and Kiba lay embracing one another on the couch. Both stripped down to their boxers, the blonde nestled his head in the crook of the brunette's neck as he straddled atop the large body. Both of their snores sounded together in harmony, along with their separate rivers of drool that came and leaked together into the cushions. Any ninja would have taken advantage of this perfect blackmail opportunity with a picture or two, but Neji was too concentrated on helping a stumbling Shikamaru back into his own bed to worry about such trivialities.

Up and moving in a zigzag shape, Shikamaru's footing loosened with every inch he covered. Neji stood behind him, as quick and attentive as an apparition, hands ready for assistance along the short and tedious path back into the bedroom.

Worry struck the pale face with every unintended sway.

Though having the strength to carry the man with one hand, Neji was too unsure on how to handle an inebriated individual to even try. Again, memories of Rock Lee's ferocious drunken behavior permanently scarred his attitudes towards intoxication, and made him paranoid of a surprise fist to the face.

"Keep moving." He whispered, with a speech as jagged and unfastened as Shikamaru's steps.

"Nrgh…can find my own way." Grumbled the Nara, waving his arm around like a chicken to ward off anyone who sought to interfere with his strut.

"I thought you could handle your liquor. You were completely fine until Kiba started giving me a lap dance made you a drink himself."

"Haha…hot right?"

"Oh yes, _sizzling_."

Without warning, the shadow-nin collapsed, causing Neji's arms to rip out and grasp the broad, quivering shoulders with caution. He applied a minimal amount of pressure to sooth the shaking body.

"Get up Nara." He whispered sternly, finding it harder and harder to both stabilize and sympathize with the lanky drunk. The befuddled victim's response was an uncharacteristic snort.

"Your room is right over there. Just…take it slow if you have to."

An awkward pat on the back brushed against warm skin. Neji kept his hand there, hoping it'd help the journey. However, the raven shrugged the gesture and, with incomprehensible shouts, stumbled away.

"Ugh…troublesome" he said, dropping to the ground to crawl. Pulling himself together into the infamous fetal position, he preserved his immobile stance.

Neji simply stared at Shikamaru's juvenile behavior, watching with annoyance at the feeble attempt to maintain control. He knelt down, resisting an urge to smash the spikey-haired face into the floor, and deliberated on the best decision to instill movement. Filtering out the more painful options, he opted to place his hand on the man's nape as if he were petting a puppy. As imagined, the gesture felt rough and forced, but still offered adequate comfort to the uncooperative body.

"Shikamaru. Your bed. Get up."

Neji twisted his fingers against the nape in a simple, rhythmic motion. Intending to influence Shikamaru to move, the intimate contact provided the masseur an addictive pleasure when touching the chiseled back.

Shikamaru gurgled and moaned, encouraging Neji to continue to rub. Knots unwound, tension dispersed, and the man's body began to uncurl like a cat that had just woken from its nap. Watching this display of pure, physical pleasure was almost too much. Yet, rather than submit to shyness, the Hyūga persisted with the gentle touches that overpowered the fetal position.

"Yea...like that…keep going…"

Reduced to a pile of flesh and booze, Shikamaru rolled out like a rug to further expose himself to Neji's now two-handed massage. It was now that the older man took advantage of this vulnerable position and began heaving his 'mentor' off the floor. He scoffed at the mention of the Nara's current title given the situation, but listened to his blabbering nonetheless.

"You know Neji, you're really hot. Like hot, hot. Smokin. Steamin."

What seemed like a perfectly acceptable compliment had carved a scowl onto Neji's porcelain face.

For the past few hours, he listened to the drunken antics of two most annoying ninjas in Konoha.

For the past few hours, he witnessed a man he was attracted to plummet on the same level as his moronic associates.

Hell, for the past few minutes, he had fought to keep the man upright just so he could sleep in his fucking bed.

As much leeway Neji had made for Shikamaru, the man's attitude left the same, sour impression Kiba and Naruto left, making him just as unbearable. Motivation for taking care of him was duty, not choice.

"Just stop talking Nara. The alcohol in your breath is disgusting. Plus, you're only saying those things because you're drunk and don't know any better. They mean nothing to me."

"Ha…course. Of course you'd say that. Course. Good o'l logical Neji…But I'm not lying. I want to fuck you. Really, really bad."

Shikamaru grappled against the pale man's neck instantly, giving the skin a nice, long lick, proceeding to suckle as if he tasted vanilla. He gripped Neji's sturdy shoulders, tightening the hold to prevent separation. Neji gasped aloud, too surprised to seek freedom.

Though no longer moving forward, the older man's breathing hitched when confronting this ecstasy. Pleasure swirled within the sensitive crook, rearranging every problem or complaint made during this entire night. Up from down, left from right, nothing made sense as the moist mouth latched itself to his neck and Shikamaru's lower body grinded against his own. Though wanting to continue and indulge more, Neji desperately dug deep for his voice.

"Ngh…Nara…uh…we're almost...ngh… your room."

Words, lost within the acts he 'suffered,' only surfaced because of his dexterous willpower that allowed it do so. Neji had made it his duty to ensure this man get to his room and rest, regardless of the sensual obstacles that attempted to prevent him.

Wrapping both arms around Shikamaru, Neji navigated both of them further across the apartment in a slow, awkward waltz. He had no trouble taking control of the lanky body, as his physical strength far exceeded the other.

Guiding the drunk was easy. His sloppy steps followed in accord with his balanced steps, and there was not one time Neji felt like he was loosing control. Rather, it was dealing with the Nara's cooperation that was impossible, especially as Neji fought off the moans coming from his own throat.

"M-m-ove damnit!" he yelled, snaking his hand to pull against the Nara's nape to dissuade the moist mouth from continuing. As uneasy and unpredictable as this act was, Neji performed it as if handling a newborn.

Brushing off the zeal and dedication, Shikamaru paid no attention to the command and used his hands to lazily travel against the smooth stomach hidden beneath expensive robes. His right hand made contact with the man's nipple, giving it a gentle squeeze that resulted in a rather vocal groan.

"Too lazy." He mumbled between breathless kisses, fixated on staining the porcelain neck with red marks. Though his aroma smelled of questionable beverages, Neji's control was slipping faster against each swipe of the experienced tongue, or each flicker of the fiery hot fingers.

However, regardless of how he felt, he knew he had to get the man into bed. With desperate speed, Neji hatched a plan within seconds. Understanding he had to swallow his pride to do so, the man closed his eyes and forced himself to act.

He quickly dove for the man's muscular thigh and gently squeezed. He rubbed the thick muscles up and down, dragging his head next to the man's ear.

"Come to bed with me…Shikamaru."

Everything stopped: the constant sucking, the constant touching, the constant grinding; it all halted as soon as the lust-filled words left the puckered lips. Pulling his pineapple head back, Shikamaru looked in the darkness at Neji's regal face. He detected no deception, despite his drunken state.

Obviously, entranced by the sensual tone, he stabilized himself enough to make it to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Again, thank you for all the reviews, and I'll try to update more frequently but college certainly destroys one's free time.<p> 


End file.
